


Немного JoeRah в холодной воде

by mmandarine



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, English National Team, English Premier League, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmandarine/pseuds/mmandarine
Summary: Внезапно написался один драббл по ним, потом второй. Решила сложить вместе.
Relationships: Raheem Sterling/Joe Gomez
Kudos: 1





	1. Чемпионы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на мини-фест; первая строчка=последняя строчка предыдущего фика. Фест целиком собран [тут](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9673415)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Немного матчасти:  
> Рахим Стерлинг старше Джо Гомеса почти на три года.  
> Джо довольно травматичный игрок. В сезоне 15-16 пропустил год из-за повреждения крестов. В сезонах 17/18 и 18/19 перенес две операции на лодыжке.  
> История с отстранением Рахима от игры за попытку подраться - чистая правда www.sports.ru/tribuna/blogs/mama4h/2634159.html
> 
> По следам матча МС-Ливерпуль 2 июля 2020.

— А бесстыжие селфи сделаем чуть позже, когда я снова к тебе приеду.

Джо в который раз за эти бесконечные сутки не нашёлся с ответом. Казалось, способность выражать свои мысли связно и вслух покинула его ещё вчера и возвращаться не собиралась. Мелкий говнюк нахально подмигнул, вильнул круглым задом и захлопнул за собой дверь. Часы в холле показывали без двух минут шесть утра.

[накануне]

...когда шаловливые пальцы скользнули по его паху, он на мгновение растерялся, а когда понял, что Рахим обходит его с мячом, потеряв голову, схватил его за майку, а потом... рука соскользнула, паха коснулись оттопыренные ягодицы, и вот Рахим уже лежит у его ног, возмущенно вопя, а судья указывает на точку.

[десять минут спустя]

Как будто мало было пенальти.

...ощутив едва уловимое движение воздуха от скользнувшего между ног мяча, Джо неимоверным усилием заставил себя остаться на месте, не броситься, не придушить его здесь и сейчас; торжествующие вопли почти заглушал рев крови в ушах, зрение заволокло красным.

В перерыве Юрген, как ни странно, ничего ему не сказал. Сочувственно пожамкал за плечо и, повернувшись вполоборота к Оксу, велел тому переодеваться.

Сидя на трибуне, Джо невидяще таращился на поле и думал, когда всё это началось?

[ноябрь 2019]

...матч первого круга Джо смотрел со скамейки запасных. Они спокойно выигрывали, при 3-1 Юрген выпустил его на замену на 87 минуте; и в первой же после этого атаке Сити Рахим в истерике набросился на него после неудачной попытки обойти. Джо, спокойно глядя сверху вниз, аккуратно взял его за плечи и отодвинул на безопасное расстояние; судья свистнул и назначил стандарт. Ход игры это переломить уже не могло, они оторвались на 9 очков. Рахим сверкал глазами, оборачивался и что-то неразборчиво кричал в его сторону, уходя в гостевую раздевалку.

А на следующий день они оба приехали на базу сборной. До вечера волею провидения и незаметными усилиями тренерского штаба им удачно удавалось избегать друг друга, однако во время ужина разминуться они не успели.

— Эй, крутой парень! Думаешь, ты такой крутой? — догнал Джо крик от предпоследнего стола. Джо подошел туда, где Рахим сидел и тыкал в него пальцем, блестя глазами; Окс и Трент с подносами в руках, не отставая, двинулись за ним.  
Джо ещё не придумал, что ответить, как Рахим подскочил и схватил его за горло. Джо задохнулся и сделал шаг назад, соседи Рахима по столу кинулись разнимать — Джо не понял даже, кто это был. Он поставил поднос и вышел. Ужин потом принёс Хендо и долго говорил всякую капитанскую чушь про выдержку, хвалил его и обещал, что все будет хорошо. А назавтра Гарет отстранил Рахима от следующего матча. 7-0 с Черногорией, такие важные для них, он смотрел, нахохлившись, с трибуны. Когда Джо вышел на 70-й минуте и раздался первый свист, Рахим вскочил и замахал руками, но свист продолжался, каждый раз, когда Джо касался мяча. Это было так неожиданно и обидно, что Джо чуть не плакал. В победной раздевалке он устало опустился на скамью, кривовато улыбаясь радостным крикам празднующих. Переодевающийся рядом Окс что-то говорил ему; сквозь шум Джо разобрал только что-то про твиттер и "никакие соцсети их не остановят, забей". Потом Окс кинул взгляд ему за спину, поднялся и ринулся в скачущий круг; выражение на его лице Джо не понял. Кто-то опустился на лавку с другой стороны; прохладная ткань узких пижонских штанов коснулась обнаженного колена. Ладонь несмело легла на разгоряченную спину.  
— Прости.  
Джо открыл было рот — и замолчал. Слишком шумно было вокруг, слишком ещё жгла обида, слишком много всего смешалось внутри в раскаленный, едкий клубок. Встав, он сбросил руку Рахима со спины и, кинув через плечо "Да лан, бро. Забей", как был, босиком, бросился в гущу победного танца.

На тренировках им удавалось почти не пересекаться, но минимальное необходимое взаимодействие шло ровно и безразлично. Многократные душеспасительные беседы с Гаретом, Хендо и Гарри пролетали мимо ушей, как звуки ветра. Или воды. Но на последней тренировке перед выездом они с Рахимом оказались в одной двусторонке. Невыносимо круглый зад настойчиво маячил перед глазами, Джо запнулся, уводя мяч, и полетел на землю, неловко вывернув ногу, под которой оказался конус для разметки поля, откуда он только там взялся?! Ухромав с помощью ассистентов к медикам, через полчаса общупываний, разглядываний и неодобрительных покачиваний головой, он выслушал вердикт: ушиб колена, никакой нагрузки 5 дней, потом неделю щадящий режим, вашему медштабу я перешлю. Завтра едешь домой.

Собирая вещи, Джо не знал, что он чувствует. Пожалуй, передышка была очень кстати, будет время разобраться в себе.

Во время завтрака в столовой царила предотъездная суета, от Косово никто проблем не ждал, настроение у всех было приподнятое. Джо спустился вниз с чемоданом и оставил его у девчонок на ресепшн; машина за ним и Джорданом уже приехала. Торопливо прожевав что-то, не ощущая вкуса и не поднимая глаз, он вышел и сел на скамейку в ожидании водителя. Раздавшийся над ухом голос Рахима заставил его вздрогнуть. Как ему удается подкрадываться так незаметно?

— Мне жаль. Насчет твоего колена. И... всего остального тоже.

Джо вскинул глаза, когда рука легла на его ногу, легонько сжав над повязкой; большой палец погладил круговыми движениями.

— Это же не та нога?  
— ...  
— ...я испугался.  
— Я тоже.

Джо сглотнул.

Двери разъехались, вышел Джордан, болтая с водителем. Не останавливаясь, он кивнул Джо, остро глянул на Стерлинга, но промолчал.

В машине Джо решительно надвинул наушники; хватит с него нравоучений. Только на подъезде к дому он устало вздохнул и на мгновение прислонился головой к плечу капитана. Джордан молча потрепал его по голове и обнял перед выходом. Слова были не нужны.

[снова вчера]

Они чемпионы.

Они проиграли.

И всё же чемпионы, никому этого уже не отнять.

Джо, уставший, взмокший, размякший после замены, брёл по коридору Этихада, когда увидел далеко впереди знакомую круглую задницу в измазанных зеленью белых шортах. Ни с кем его не перепутать. Джо невольно сглотнул, снова вспомнив, почти ощутив фантомное прикосновение литого тела к своему. Рахим негромко спорил о чем-то с работником стадиона; заметив его, оба резко замолчали. Парень в фирменной куртке махнул рукой и скрылся за поворотом. Рахим решительно направился к Джо, который, в свою очередь, замедлился и почти остановился. Подошедший поближе Рахим толкнул его в нишу у пожарного выхода и прижался всем телом, как там, на поле, только отступать на этот раз было некуда.  
Рахим смотрел снизу вверх, блестя глазами и зубами; он поёрзал, притираясь ближе, и втиснул ягодицу в ладонь Джо. Тот непроизвольно сжал пальцы, и Рахим сладко вздохнул, прикрыв глаза. Джо, напротив, дышать удавалось с трудом.  
— Нам надо... эээ..  
— ?  
— ...поговорить?  
— Поговорить? ты серьёзно? — Рахим оскалился, вздёрнув губу.  
-...  
— В любом случае, не здесь.

И тут он просто отпустил его и ушел, лукаво поглядывая через плечо.

Добравшись до раздевалки, Джо нещадно тормозил, без всякой задней мысли. Вирджил и Джордан, переглянувшись, когда он в очередной раз завис с одной снятой бутсой в руках, сели по обе стороны, и Джо потребовалось немало сил, чтобы убедить их, что всё в порядке, что он поедет не на базу, а сразу домой отсыпаться, что завтра обязательно, мамой клянусь, доберется до Мелвуда и отдастся в руки медштаба, но завтра, всё завтра.

Закончив собираться в полном одиночестве, он вышел на парковку, махнув на прощанье уборщикам. Среди немногочисленных машин персонала, в углу, подальше от фонарей, стоял незнакомый автомобиль. Когда Джо дошел до середины, из него высунулась коротко стриженая голова, а затем рука, приглашающе замахавшая с явным нетерпением.

Джо неловко влез на переднее сиденье.

— Говори адрес, — велел ему Рахим, заводя мотор.

Слова не желали повиноваться, язык отказался сотрудничать. Джо ткнул в иконку дома в навигаторе, положил телефон на приборную панель и пристегнулся. Из некоего подобия транса он вынырнул только тогда, когда они остановились у его двери. Выйдя из машины, он зашел в дом; Рахим просочился за ним. Услышав, как на пол упала сумка, он хотел обернуться, но не успел. Двигался он медленно, словно во сне; маленькие цепкие руки обхватили его поперек груди, крепко сжали и развернули. Внезапно под лопатками оказалась стена. В темноте — включением света никто не озаботился — поблескивали белки глаз; слышно было лишь два неровных дыхания.

— Зачем...  
— Чшшшш, — на губы Джо лёг палец. Полежав, пустился в путешествие вокруг губ, в компании товарищей зарылся в мягкую бороду Джо, пробежался по уху. Ладонь легла на затылок. Руки Джо зажили собственной жизнью — огладили спину, спустились по соблазнительному изгибу, уверенно легли на упругие полукружья, помяли и сжали. Рахим резко выдохнул ему в шею, и дальше сознание покинуло Джо окончательно. Реальность проявлялась периодическими вспышками в окутавшей его темноте: твёрдую и неудобную стену под спиной сменил мягкий диван; одежда постепенно куда-то девалась, и в какой-то момент ужасно мешали перекрутившиеся и повисшие на одной ноге штаны, которым слезть окончательно мешал уцелевший кроссовок; что-то мягкое, шёлковое под руками и на губах сменялось то щетинистым, то влажным; тягучая волна подступала всё выше и выше, наконец, затопила с головой и взорвалась в ослепительной беззвучной вспышке.

Когда Джо пришёл в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит на диване в собственной гостиной; за окнами серел рассвет, а в подбородок упиралась макушка Рахима, устроившегося частично под боком, частично на нём. Спина и нога затекли; он глубоко вздохнул, примериваясь, как бы удобнее повернуться, и тогда Рахим поднял голову и ослепительно ему улыбнулся. Потом встал, больно придавив коленом (Джо зашипел) и вопросительно огляделся. Джо неопределенно махнул рукой примерно в сторону гостевой ванной и только когда Рахим ускакал туда, подхватив по дороге сумку, сообразил, что тот был абсолютно голым, но почему-то в носках. Приподняв голову, он оглядел себя и обнаружил, что тоже раздет, причём совсем, даже носки не уцелели.

Голова была ясной и лёгкой, пожалуй, даже чересчур; за окнами стремительно светлело, и в этом свете проступила дорожка из раскиданных вещей, следовавшая по странной траектории от прихожей к дивану. Кое-что срикошетило и повисло на настенном светильнике (кажется, майка. Кажется, не его).

Пока он задумчиво шарил глазами в раздумьи, чем бы прикрыться, Рахим выскочил из ванной уже полностью одетый и вприпрыжку направился к нему, помахивая сумкой. Плюхнувшись рядом, он помолчал и спросил:

— Ты когда-нибудь фотографировал себя голышом?  
— Эээ... нет?  
В следующую секунду Рахим одним неуловимым движением оказался верхом на его коленях и вцепился пальцами в волосы Джо, слегка запрокинув ему голову.  
— Джо, Джо, какой же ты по-своему невинный... как же хочется тебя как следует развратить. — Рахим облизнулся и разжал пальцы. — а вот я фотографировал, и часто. Пришлю тебе парочку особо удачных.

Он вздохнул и слез с Джо.

— Мне всё-таки пора домой. Но я вернусь.

[...]

После того, как хлопнула дверь, Джо продолжал сидеть неподвижно. Часы на кухне пробили шесть, и тут он словно проснулся. Показалось совершенно невозможным оставаться под крышей. Пошарив вокруг, он натянул первые попавшиеся штаны (вроде, его, и ничем не заляпанные) и вышел на задний двор. Раскинув руки, Джо поднял лицо к небу и закрыл глаза. Казалось, он сейчас взлетит. За закрытыми веками вдруг быстро потемнело, лица коснулся холодный ветер. Дождь обрушился на голову стремительно, словно открыли кран.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на фест по ключам.  
> Ключ #6  
> You’re so fine, I want you mine, you’re so delicious  
> I think about you all the time, you’re so addictive

[абстрактный перерыв на сборные, не привязанный к реальным событиям]

Последний матч этой стадии они выиграли с таким блеском, что тренерский штаб дал добро на общий поход в клуб. То есть они бы и так пошли, но одобрение сверху было получено; обошлось даже без отеческих напутствий. Даже Гарри, у которого недавно родился очередной ребенок, почтил их своим присутствием; впрочем, выпив дежурную пинту и крепко обняв абсолютно всех, он распрощался неприлично рано. Тут-то и началось самое веселье.

Тихоня Джо привычно держался поближе к Джордану и Тренту. Забившись в самую дальнюю кабинку в темном углу у танцпола в компании Джесси и Маркуса, они живо что-то обсуждали, размахивая руками, а Джордан снисходительно поглядывал на молодежь поверх своей пинты. Взгляд Маркуса мутнел и тяжелел с каждым бокалом чего-то разноцветного, а ладонь то и дело соскальзывала на колено Джесси, торчащее из прорехи в джинсах. Вскоре они уже извивались на танцполе, а потом и вовсе исчезли.

Рахим настроен был решительно , но форсировать события не торопился. Не прекращая танцевать, он то и дело ловил на себе взгляды Джо. В последние полчаса ему казалось, что тот скоро прожжет в нем глазами дыру, или одежда вспыхнет и истлеет, но поймать этот взгляд ни разу пока не удалось.

Обнаружив, что место с краю освободилось, он плюхнулся рядом с Джо - перевести дух, и, стрельнув глазами, взял его бутылку с водой.

...Пока Рахим жадно пил, Джо завороженно следил за капельками на его шее. Вода или пот? ему вдруг захотелось слизнуть их, попробовать на вкус. Ощутить шелковую кожу под языком... в пах словно ударила молния. Джо непроизвольно скривился. Да что это с ним? Он одернул пониже футболку и стал выбираться с другой стороны, через Джордана - куда успел подеваться Трент? и когда?

Туалет обнаружился, слава богам, рядом. Заперев за собой дверь, Джо прижался лбом к прохладной оранжевой плитке. Перед глазами, как в замедленной съемке, мелькал Рахим. Фрагментарно. Отдельные его части, выхваченные из темноты мелькающими разноцветными лучами. Подтянутый живот, обтянутый модной майкой настолько узкой и тонкой, что видно каждую мышцу. Бицепс, по которому стекает капля, оставляя за собой блестящую дорожку. Изгиб спины и... да, умопомрачительно круглая, ладная задница. Которой он крутил уж слишком призывно, все чаще оборачиваясь к Джо, так что тот едва успевал отвести взгляд, возвращавшийся обратно каждый раз словно против его воли.

Подышав и умывшись ледяной водой, Джо твердо решил ехать домой. Надо было всего лишь выпить последний шот с ребятами, поулыбаться напоследок и исчезнуть как можно более незаметно.

Выйдя из коридорчика, он направился через танцпол прямо к бару и уже почти достиг цели, когда его обняли со спины, сунули в руки полупустой холодный бокал с соломинкой, и голос Рахима, защекотав ухо, вопросил, куда это он собрался.

Музыка зазвучала с новой силой, резкий женский голос плыл над толпой. Вокруг танцевали, и Джо непроизвольно задвигался в такт, не сходя с места. Руки Рахима оплетали его, казалось, со всех сторон одновременно, юркое, плотное, литое тело вертелось вокруг и прижималось всеми своими выпуклостями. 

...Джо не успел заметить, как они отдрейфовали к закутку около выхода, не переставая танцевать. Бокал переходил из одних рук в другие, взгляды сталкивались и вспыхивали, когда губы по очереди брались за соломинку. Когда Джо прижался спиной к стене - а Рахим к нему - опустевший бокал уже куда-то делся; надолго, впрочем, Джо задумываться над этим не стал, опустив ладони на восхитительные полусферы, лишавшие его покоя и сна вот уже несколько месяцев. Ещё одна недвусмысленная выпуклость прижималась к его бедру; в собственных джинсах было невыносимо тесно. И невыносимо жарко... стало, когда рука Рахима нашарила его ширинку. Шею обжёг довольный смешок и резкое, на выдохе _mine_ , вторившее затихающей песне.

Музыка еще звучала за спиной, когда донельзя довольный Рахим тащил смущенного, возбужденного, раскрасневшегося Джо к машине.  
Вечер только начинался.


End file.
